


Forever With Lord Sesshomaru

by SincerelyShania



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: After the fight with Naraku came to an end, Sesshomaru left Rin with her fellow humans so that she could eventually choose the path of life she wanted to follow. After she decides to travel with him again, will love blossom?





	1. On The Road Again

Their time together would be finite; her life was fleeting, and he was reminded of this every time she laughed, cried, or cheered. The day Sesshomaru brought the young girl back from the dead, he resurrected her out of pity; while attempting to aid him in his time of distress, Rin had shown the dog demon kindness that he had never received before, so when he saw her lying motionless on the ground, having been torn apart by wolves, his first instinct was to save her miserable life. Although he could not pinpoint why exactly he did it, he had saved the girl and even allowed her to travel alongside him.

Over time, Sesshomaru found himself more and more willing to put himself in danger for his young traveling companion. He, who vowed to despise humans until the day of his death, had come to rely on the smile of a mortal to give him additional strength and comfort. He thought himself to be pathetic for his attachment to the innocent human girl, and yet his heart and his mind betrayed one another—while his mind told him to abandon his affection toward the weak mortal, his heart urged him to defend her with all of his might. When Kaede, the elder priestess of the village where his half-demon brother usually resided, had advised the great yōkai to allow Rin to remain with her and her fellow villagers in order to teach the young girl how to socialize with other human beings, he was initially reluctant, but after some convincing, he put his own feelings aside and did what he thought would be best for Rin.

Sesshomaru was able to take slight comfort in the fact that his younger brother, despite being a mere half-breed, held admirable power and determination within him, and he would be spending most of his time in the same meager village as Rin, along with the monk, the demon-slayer, and the little fox demon; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all been essential to bringing about Naraku's death and the disposal of the Shikon Jewel, leading the dog demon to acknowledge their power as a team; Inuyasha and his friends would provide adequate protection for his former traveling companion.

For three years after Naraku's demise and the banishment of the Jewel of Four Souls, Kagome, another member of the half-demon's group, had been absent from the world, and although Sesshomaru did not know what had caused her sudden disappearance, he could easily detect how severely it hurt Inuyasha. So often when the esteemed yōkai had gone to visit Rin in the human village, his younger brother would be at the Bone Eater's Well, silently pleading for the return of the woman he loved. Although Sesshomaru never bothered to ask how or why, Kagome did eventually return to their world; he noticed her when departing Kaede's village after a short visit with Rin, and automatically he could sense that his only sibling had found his place in the world once again.

Upon the miko's return, Sesshomaru became aware of a strengthening bond between her and Rin; Kagome had taught the innocent girl a vast amount of information ranging from what the best herbs to pick for a cold were to how to shoot a bow and arrow in self-defense. The great demon of the Western Lands observed as his former companion grew more resilient, secretly feeling relief at her increased ability at being able to take care of herself.

Sesshomaru had nearly lost Rin while attempting to master the Meido Zangetsuha—a technique that could cut through the fabric of time and space in order to send foes straight to the Netherworld. A hell-hound had abducted her, and she had not been able to endure the atmosphere of the Underworld. The regretful yōkai mourned her death, which had shaken him to his very core upon the realization that his Tenseiga could not resurrect her a second time. No amount of power was worth the girl's life, yet he had acted contrary to this belief in a fit of greed. Had his mother not taken pity on him and revived Rin that day, the loss of her would have followed him to his own grave.

Rin had spent eight years of her life in Kaede's village, learning mostly skills useful for medical purposes but also a few techniques for self-defense. The prideful dog demon never remained away for more than a few weeks at a time, frequently bestowing gifts to his old traveling companion on the days he chose to visit. When autumn set in on the young woman's eighth year of living in the village, she was insistent upon departing the village with Sesshomaru. As one of the most significant reasons for allowing Rin to remain with her fellow humans had been to enable her to choose whether she wished to live out her days with her own kind or continue following him, he did not offer much resistance when she made the decision to return to his side.

It had been merely a week since the bubbly young woman had begun traveling with Sesshomaru, his (generally useless) imp vassal, Jaken, and their two-headed dragon, Ah-Un again, and the respected yōkai already felt the impact of her presence; she had brought with her a sense of contentment that had been lost for many years.

"Master Jaken, I'm beginning to get hungry. Do you think it would be alright if we stopped for a bit so I could find something to eat?" Rin harmlessly asked, placing a hand on her stomach to re-establish how hungry she was.

"A week with us and you're already proving to be a pain in the neck! Can you not wait patiently until we come upon somewhere more suited for searching for food? This forest will, most likely, hold nothing particularly edible for you," the green imp explained in a matter-of-fact manner.

"But, Master Jaken, I'm hungry now, and who knows how long it will take us to make our way out of this forest? I can't just wait another day or two to eat, you know."

"Insolent girl! I see that your sharp tongue hasn't changed at all in the time you've been apart from me and Lord Sesshomaru. You'll only be hindering us if you run off searching for food right now, so—"

"Jaken." The great demon of the Western Lands had stopped walking and was staring intensely over his shoulder at his vassal.

"Y-yes, m-mi'lord?" Jaken stuttered in response.

"Let her be," Sesshomaru simply but sternly demanded, making his way to rest against a tree. "Do not venture far, Rin. It is not safe here." The young lady gave a smile and a slight nod at his words before skipping off into the dense trees. He sat silently as the short, green demon that accompanied him began creating a fire. The sun was setting low in the sky, and darkness made its way across the horizon; setting up camp for the night was not a needless idea.

The silence of the evening was shattered abruptly by a piercing scream; Sesshomaru immediately identified the voice as belonging to Rin and bolted off in her direction, leaving Jaken and Ah-Un behind. Although the young woman had changed significantly in the time that she had been away, one thing would forever remain the same—if she called out for Sesshomaru, he would rush to her side, ready and willing to kill if needed.


	2. Forever Is Subjective

Sesshomaru gracefully skidded to a stop upon entering a clearing in the trees. Darkness had completely taken over the evening sky as he had been waiting for Rin to return to the camp site, even though it had only been a short while. The lack of light left it difficult for his eyes to pierce through the shadows of the dense forest, but he examined his surroundings meticulously nonetheless. To his right was a relatively small lake, roughly a hundred yards in length and fifteen yards in width; the light from the luminous stars that decorated the sky overhead reflected brilliantly off of the water's surface, ripples disturbing the mirrored image. The rest of the clearing seemed empty, save for a large patch of grass in front of the dog demon that had been disturbed by something slithering across it in the direction of the forest to his left. Upon noticing this piece of evidence, he used the whip created by his poison claws to clear a few of the trees that were most likely hiding the creature. As he expected, the form of a demon became visible.

The poised yōkai examined his enemy, sizing him up in order to determine a combat strategy. The demon was structured like a snake, with purple scales covering its body. Two dagger-like fangs protruded from its mouth, and its eyes shown red. Four arms stretched out from its otherwise serpentine body, all located near the top of its figure. In one grotesque arm, the creature held a limp and unconscious Rin tightly.

Before the enemy had a chance to run or confront him, Sesshomaru swiftly destroyed its body with one flick of his poison whip, and then used his exceptional speed to catch the young woman he came to save before she hit the ground.

The great dog demon bent down on one knee, using his left arm to keep Rin's head propped up. He stared expectantly at her until her eyes slowly fluttered open. She glanced around as if confused for a brief moment but quickly seemed to recall how she had ended up in the clearing. "Lord Sesshomaru…Did you come for me?" she asked weakly.

Sesshomaru did not bother to answer the dazed young woman's question; it was obvious that he had come to aid her, and he did not feel the need to waste words in telling her so. He placed his right hand on her forehead and noted that she seemed to have a fever. The demon he had slain looked to be venomous, leading him to attribute her sudden rise in temperature to her having been exposed to the creature's venom in some way. The yōkai reached under the plate of armor adorning his chest and pulled out a small vial with yellow liquid inside. The day that Rin had decided to accompany him once again, Kagome had given him a few medicinal items that she had produced while visiting Jinenji's herb garden. While he had left most of these items with Ah-Un, he carried the anti-venom that the miko had created with him, as it was compact and easy to store away in his armor. "Drink this," he requested, holding the vial in front of young lady's face. She did as she was told, obviously demonstrating trust in her companion.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, but what was that you had me drink? It had an unpleasant taste," Rin inquired.

"Anti-venom," Sesshomaru answered basically. "Undress and wade in the water of the lake." At his suggestion, the slightly mystified young woman glanced over at the lake and then back at him. He presumed she awaited an explanation. "It will help with the fever as the anti-venom begins taking effect."

The dog demon perched himself in a tree at the edge of the clearing that the lake was on as Rin began unclothing; although he faced away from her, were something to happen, he could rapidly aid her. He listened as the lake water sloshed, implying that she had stepped in.

The optimistic young woman had blossomed in her years as a resident of Kaede's village. She had grown slightly higher than five feet tall, and instead of wearing her ponytail to the side of her head, she parted her hair toward the back, pulling the top part up into a ponytail and leaving the rest down. She typically wore a pink and white kimono that resembled Sesshomaru's; it was no surprise, seeing as he had it commissioned for her.

"My Lord, thank you for coming to my rescue," Rin stated. When she received no response but a 'hn', she continued speaking. "I always have faith that you'll come for me, mi'lord…I must be a burden, always needing to be saved and everything." The yōkai's eyes narrowed slightly at his companion's words. "Lord Sesshomaru…Do you remember the day that I asked you if you would remember me after I die? You told me not to ask such silly things, but…after living in a village with other humans, I realized that my life is fragile. I won't…As much as I want to, I can't be with you forever. I just want to know—please answer, mi'lord—when I'm gone, will I ever cross your mind? Or…will you allow your memories of me to fade?"

Sesshomaru promptly leapt from his perch in the tree and gracefully landed on a large rock bordering the edge of the lake, slightly startling his companion in the process. "When did you begin speaking such utter nonsense, Rin?" To his surprise, she did not seem even slightly fazed by his words or his presence. She remained un-moving in the water with her arms at her sides and her eyes portraying sorrow that he had never seen them show before.

"I'm sure it does seem like nonsense to you, mi'lord…I'm sorry. My outburst was unnecessary. Please forgive me…" The troubled young woman bowed her head respectfully before turning her back toward the dog demon. Although he could not see her face, his nose was sharp, and he identified the smell of tears forming despite her trying to hold them back.

"Your human fears are superfluous," Sesshomaru stated, closing his eyes as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"My Lord…You are the strongest person I've ever known. I cannot think of anyone who could beat your strength, but…even you…cannot protect me from death." The shocked yōkai could not prevent his eyes from widening at Rin's statement; he allowed a low growl to escape from his throat as anger became evident in his golden orbs. "Shut your mouth," he snarled in response, tightly clenching his fists.

"We both know that I only speak the truth!" Rin whirled around to face the vexed demon of the Western Lands once more, tears now fully streaming down her face. "I wanted to be with you forever…but our 'forever's are so different! I'm only an average human girl…Jaken once told me that I would not have a place when you created your empire because I would be long gone. After living in Kaede's village…I've accepted this."

"…You have matured, Rin." Sesshomaru relaxed his hands and steadied his gaze so that he was staring intensely into the young woman's eyes. "Listen carefully as I will only utter these words once: Should I establish an empire tomorrow or a hundred years in the future, you will have a place within it, whether you have lost your life or not. Do with that information what you will."

The inu-yōkai made his way back over to the tree that he had previously been resting in and sat against it, closing his eyes to signify that he was finished with the pointless conversation. The sound of his companion emerging from the water caught his attention, but he did not bother to open his eyes once again until he felt her presence right in front of him. Upon directing his gaze onto her, he observed that she had not dressed. Her damp hair swayed heavily with the cool autumn breeze, and her smooth, pale skin seemingly glowed in the moonlight. Her breasts sat high and perky on her chest, rose-pink nipples contrasting her radiantly white skin.

Sesshomaru had never been one to fall victim to pleasure-driven urges such as lust, and although this situation was no different, he silently took in the young woman's image. She bent down, holding her knees to her chest and meeting his cold stare with a gentle smile. "Why do you stand before me like this, Rin?" he calmly questioned. Before he could react, she lurched forward, holding tightly to his armor and resting her head on his chest.

"I'm happy to be at your side once again, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not sure how long my life will allow it, but I want to follow you…It may not be as long as your forever, but…it'll give meaning to mine," Rin explained.

The esteemed yōkai allowed the young woman to cling to him, placing a hand on her long, moist hair. As he examined her, he came to a startling realization: Although she was correct in saying that they would each experience a different kind of forever as her life as a human was fleeting while his would be prolonged, there was a voice deep within him telling him that the forever they both wished for was one in the same—an eternity with her always following closely behind him.


	3. The Tree Of Fate

Sesshomaru could not bring himself to oppose his companion's actions. They lingered in their position in silence, Rin resting her head on his chest as he stared up at the stars twinkling back at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, now that you've come to terms with Master Inuyasha wielding the Tetsusaiga and Naraku is dead, what do you desire?" The young woman's question was out of character for her, causing the ever-so-slightly confounded yōkai to believe the anti-venom was still working to remove the toxins from her body.

"I desire nothing," Sesshomaru answered. He noticed Rin looking at him expectantly, but he had nothing further to add to his statement. Instead of continuing to explain himself, he decided to allow her to hold a conversation with herself. She did, after all, enjoy talking, and she had quickly come to understand in her years knowing him that he was a man of few words. "What do you desire, Rin?"

The content young woman giggled softly at the dog demon's question. "That's easy, mi'lord. My only desire is to be with you," she responded, her face taking on a more serious expression upon finishing her sentence. "My Lord…Have you…taken a mate?"

Sesshomaru stilled. He had already been attempting to divert unnecessary conversation, and Rin's inquiry was even more candid and arbitrary than anything she had ever asked before. "I have no need for a mate," he replied simply in an effort to end the discussion. At his words, his companion sat up in order to meet his gaze, resting on her knees.

"Lady Kagome spoke with me about intercourse." Yeah, the venom must have still been affecting Rin…or so the yōkai reasoned.

"Enough," Sesshomaru stated, seemingly becoming agitated with the situation.

"Please hear me out, mi'lord!" the young woman pleaded, locking her eyes to her lap. "Being in Kaede's village…I didn't just learn about the triviality of my life, but I also realized that it's really okay for demons and humans to be together! Shippo, Kirara, Hachi, and Myoga…They all live happily with mortals, and Master Inuyasha is the result of a love between a demon and a human. After seeing Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome growing closer and closer, I asked her if she thought that…you and I could ever be that way. She told me that she believed that you care deeply for me, even though you'd never admit it, and that everyone's idea of love is different. That's when we began discussing the varying ways to show how you feel about someone and intercourse. I was thinking, Lord Sesshomaru…I know I'm only human and I'm weak and—"

"I cannot take you as my mate, Rin, nor do I have any desire to," the inu-demon interrupted, his face giving off no hint of emotion. Rin stared back at him, shock and sorrow evident in her brown orbs.

"W-Why not, my Lord?" the girl shakily asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"You know very well. You are a human. I will not make the same mistake that my father did; I will not claim a mortal as my mate. He paid the ultimate price for his decision, and I refuse to suffer the same detestable fate."

"I…" Rin began speaking but had to stop in order to fight back her tears. She bowed her head respectfully before continuing. "I understand, my Lord." She stood and made her way over to where her clothes had been placed, dressing swiftly. "It is late, mi'lord. With permission, I'd like to go back to the campsite to rest."

Sesshomaru offered a slight nod in response to the troubled young woman's request and then watched as she disappeared into the thick forest. He clenched his fist tightly, causing bright crimson blood to trail down his hand. Had she truly wanted him to take her as his mate or was it the venom talking? As he had explained to her, she was a human, and therefore, he could not consider taking her on as his lover. He had already betrayed his previous feelings toward mortals by allowing Rin to accompany him on his journey, and he could not also break yet another promise to himself by indulging her suggestion.

The dog demon stood and followed in his companion's footsteps, making his way back to where he had left Jaken and Ah-Un. He did not permit any thoughts to plague his mind as he could not afford to feel any guilt over what he had said to the girl. His words were final, and although they must have cut deeper than any blade could have, it was in his nature to be straight-forward. There was no point in holding back the truth for the sake of someone's feelings; it would just allow someone to hold to false assumptions and have dreams that would never come to fruition.

As the esteemed yōkai came upon the area where his vassal had set up camp for the night, he noticed Rin sleeping soundly against Ah-Un. Her face was still flushed from weeping, and he could still detect the scent of saltiness from her tears. Sesshomaru soundlessly bent down in front of his companion, examining her thoroughly. He did not see her as a burden despite her being an obvious weakness of his; he had to admit this, so why had he so harshly shut down her plea? Why had he broken her heart as he did? _I cannot…save her from the inevitable—I cannot save her from death. Her words held more truth than my own. Her life is not meaningless to me, and that is why I cannot take her as my mate. My father's demise spared him from the devastation of losing the woman he loved; had he lived, he would have eventually been faced with a life without her, as a demon's lifespan greatly exceeds that of a mortal. Father…Do I fear the fate you avoided more than I despise the one you chose to embrace?_

Sesshomaru was snapped from his thoughts by Rin stirring in her slumber. The autumn wind had picked up, rustling the leaves of the trees and causing her to shiver. At her sudden movements, the two-headed dragon she was resting against lifted one of its heads, staring almost curiously at its master. "Move," the dog demon sternly commanded, placing a hand behind the young woman's back to support her as Ah-Un did as he was told. He used his free hand to place his Mokomoko that rested on his shoulder behind her and then slowly guided her backward until she laid on the soft white fur.

Once resting on the warm Mokomoko, the girl's trembling subsided, and the drained yōkai rested against a tree once again. He had not slept for many days and nights as he did not require the same energy as his companions to continue traveling; however, he was reaching his limit and decided it best to recharge. He lifted his head to gaze at the stars one last time before drifting off into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke at dawn to find only Jaken in his presence. After glancing around in an attempt to locate the remaining two members of his party, he focused his sharp glare on the small imp. "Where is Rin?"

"O-oh! Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake! W-well, y-you see, m-mi'lord…" Jaken stuttered out, causing the impatient dog demon to narrow his eyes even more at his vassal. "The insolent girl would not heed my demands when I told her not to go off! Please don't be angry, mi'lord! I was powerless to stop her, but I swear that I will return her to you safely, even if it costs me my life!"

"That does not answer my question; I asked you where the girl is."

"U-ummm…Well, she said something about needing to get an item from Kagome, so I imagine she traveled to Kaede's village using Ah-Un as transportation." The bothersome imp put a finger to his chin to mimic a thinking gesture.

"Remain here until my return." Sesshomaru did not give Jaken a chance to reply before he took to the sky, soaring off in the direction of Kaede's village. Rin had become bold in her time with the humans, and it was causing more trouble than the inu-yōkai cared to humor. She had always been rather naïve but never so reckless and out-spoken—with him, at least.

The respected dog demon flew through the air for a while, noting that although the sun had risen, it was not visible due to dark clouds concealing its presence. He sensed that it would begin raining soon and quickened his pace accordingly. The rain did not disturb him, but the girl could become sick if the weather took a turn for the worse and she was roaming around in it. He did not wish to be further burdened in having to halt their journey upon her becoming ill.

Soon after the rain clouds had nearly completely blocked out the light from the morning sun, Sesshomaru caught the scent of his companion. He recognized her to be in an area the villagers referred to as "Inuyasha's Forest". He lowered himself gracefully to the forest floor, finding Rin and Ah-Un standing in front of a towering tree with a large mark in the center of it.

"This is the Sacred Tree where Master Inuyasha was sealed for fifty years," the young woman explained, seeming to have noticed the yōkai's arrival. "Lady Kagome often refers to it as a tree of fate—it's where Inuyasha unknowingly waited to start his new life alongside her, having lost his first love to nothing more than a huge misunderstanding. Lady Kagome has told me her and Master Inuyasha's story countless times, and I'm always fascinated by it. They have a love that overcame time itself."

Sesshomaru stared silently at his companion, all the while attempting to understand her odd behavior. He knew that the anti-venom had taken its full effect and nullified the snake creature's toxins, so why did she continue to act unlike her usual self? "You left without permission, Rin. Your recent behavior has been deplorable."

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, my Lord. I came to get this." The young woman held out a light brown bow with flowers carved into the dense wood and a container with ten arrows within it. "I have to be able to defend myself, and I remembered last night that Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome had begun making me a custom bow as a departure present. I just came to pick it up. I didn't expect to be here so long; I guess I got lost in thought. I know my behavior can't go without punishment, mi'lord."

The dog demon leisurely made his way over to the Sacred Tree, peering up at its upper-most leaves. It truly did have a unique aura surrounding it; it was calming, despite the tragedy that had left Inuyasha bound to it for half a century. It was almost as if the tree itself had meant to bring the half-demon and the miko together, though five hundred years originally separated them.

"I wonder if this tree already knows what my fate will be," Rin dejectedly stated, placing a hand on the bark and smiling wearily.

"Is accompanying me causing you pain, Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned. There was a sadness to the girl that she had never portrayed before; reality had finally started to dull the shine of her young heart and mind. She was questioning who she was and her purpose in life, and it appeared that the answers she was stumbling across did not offer her the happiness she hoped for.

"No, my Lord…I just…I'm so confused and uncertain…about myself…about my future…I just want to know who I am and what my role in this world is. It hurts to guess…It hurts to not know…" Tears began streaming uncontrollably down Rin's cheeks, and when she could no longer hold it in, she began heart-wrenchingly sobbing. Her cries triggered something within the great yōkai that he had only felt once before when he had recklessly allowed her to lose her life in his pursuit of obtaining a complete meido—he felt heartache.

"This truly is a tree of fate," Sesshomaru abruptly stated, leading the distraught young woman to turn her attention to him. Before either of them could comprehend his actions, he placed his lips on hers, closing all distance between them with a gentle but passionate kiss.

Rin did not fight against the demon of the Western Land's advances; despite being visibly confused, she dropped her bow and returned his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck. Behind the companions, the leaves of the Sacred Tree danced with the pre-storm wind, as if following the melody of blossoming feelings. Yes, Kagome had been correct; it was a tree of fate, and it seemed to have chosen a human attempting to find her purpose and a demon attempting to understand his own to come together as one. As the first drop of rain collided with the ground, Sesshomaru and his companion took no notice.


	4. Someone To Protect

She had always been his greatest weakness, and now he knew he could not bear to have a little without having all of her. Sesshomaru could feel her warmth radiating against him as they kissed, causing his body to take fire…Or was it just his own desire for her taking hold of him? As he and Rin lingered under the Sacred Tree, the rain came down all around them, a stray drop occasionally pushing its way through the dying autumn leaves and colliding with one of their skins. The sun had been completely overtaken by dark clouds, but there was a fire between the two of them that even the pouring rain could not put out.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss, leaving the young woman in a daze. He placed one hand to her face as he had done the day he almost lost her and stroked her gently. "I cannot give you the answers you seek."

"But, mi'lord, you've already given me so many…I want you to…take all of me so that I can try and realize the rest…" Rin blushed at her own words, visibly struggling to meet the yōkai's intense gaze.

As the unforgiving wind danced around them, Sesshomaru pulled open the girl's kimono, allowing it to slide down her toned figure to the forest floor. He took in her image once more, just as he had the night before as she approached him near the lake, but it was different; this time he permitted her beauty to captivate him. She stood confidently in front of him with no hint of fear or uncertainty in her eyes, and he was eager to taste more of her.

The dog demon guided Rin into lying down on the cool grass, and then lowered himself on top of her in order to brush his lips against her neck. She shivered in excitement at his actions, leading him to nip playfully at her soft skin. He trailed down her collarbone until he reached her chest; he took one of her nipples in his mouth and caressed the other with his thumb. The young woman under him arched her back at the feeling, a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips as she did.

Sesshomaru was becoming more impatient with every noise that Rin made; his inner primal demon yearned for her. Her scent was intoxicating to him, and whatever reservations he previously held onto were quickly fading into the background of his desire. Using a sharp claw, he tore open the girl's underwear, leaving her completely exposed. Sitting up on his knees, he swiftly discarded his armor and his kimono, but before he could remove his sashinuki hakama, the girl stopped him. "I want you to feel good too, my Lord," she explained in a whisper, positioning herself on all-fours in the process. She placed a hand on the trim of his hakama and then slowly pulled it down, revealing his large dick. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it, but she quickly recovered from her initial shock and took it into her mouth.

The aroused yōkai winced at his companion taking him into her mouth—not out of pain but out of the sudden pleasure it offered him. She took him as deep into her throat as she could time and time again, gagging occasionally but continuing on. As the feeling of satisfaction grew greater, he began lightly grinding his hips in correspondence with her movements.

His demonic instinct was attempting to take over despite Sesshomaru fighting it; he did not want to cause any harm to the young woman by being too forceful. He pulled himself out of her mouth, silently instructing her to turn around; she did as she was directed, and he positioned himself behind her. Checking if she was prepared, he rubbed his index finger against her, pulling his hand back to see that it was covered in her wetness. Knowing that her body was ready, he pressed his dick against her, glancing up as he awaited confirmation that he could continue. Rin gave an anxious nod in approval, and the yōkai pushed himself into her. She cringed slightly at the pain but also moaned in response to the feeling.

Sesshomaru thrusted gently at first, making sure not to push the girl's body passed its limit. Once he felt her originally tense walls loosen around him, he sped up his pace, holding tightly to her hips as he did so. The two lovers matched each other's movements effortlessly, allowing them both to experience pleasure greater than they had ever known. The dog demon savored every whimper of satisfaction and every moan of his name that escaped his lover's lips, each sound drawing him closer to his climax.

"Rin, are you sure this is what your heart desires?" Sesshomaru struggled out, wishing to completely succumb to his lust but not at the expense of Rin's happiness.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…I…desire you more than anything else…in this world," the dazed young woman responded through labored breaths. The yōkai could feel her tightening around him as her moans turned into screams of ecstasy. He thrusted forcefully into her, and as she reached her climax, he released himself inside of her, pushing into her one final time.

The lovers laid next to each other, backs to the ground and damp with a mixture of rain and sweat. Rin nestled into Sesshomaru's side, and in response, he wrapped an arm around her. As he watched the storm rage on around them, he questioned his decision. Had he allowed his lust to get the better of him? No, there was more than that. Had it been solely lust driving him, he could have taken anyone, and yet…at his side rested a mortal girl. Her breathing became evened out as he pondered on his actions, indicating that she had drifted off into sleep.

_You have always been a weakness to me, but you have offered me new strength,_ the esteemed yōkai thought to himself, closing his eyes as his drowsiness began to overtake him. Some of his father's last words to him echoed within his mind: "Tell me, Sesshomaru…Have you someone to protect?" _I was naïve then, father, but now, when I recall our final interaction, I can see myself following the path that you chose…Yes, I, Sesshomaru, have someone to protect._


	5. This Is Everlasting

Their time together would be finite; her life was fleeting, and he was reminded of this every time she laughed, cried, or cheered. Somehow, it was also these things that pushed him to want to protect her more with each passing day. She was what was beautiful in the world—its kindness, its splendor, its love—and he craved her, knowing all too well that their time would be ultimately short-lived.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin lovingly held their infant daughter. The baby's hands were small, but her cry was mighty; the great yōkai found himself marveling at this. She was a mere half-demon yet when he held her, his distaste for people born of a mortal and a demon faded away quickly. He never thought he could love so openly before she came into the world.

The six month old had onyx hair, resembling her mother's. Her ears did not sit perky as Inuyasha's did, but instead they hung low, almost blending in with her slightly wavy hair. Her eyes were golden like her father's and uncle's were, and she was named after the traditional Japanese word for 'everlasting'—Eien. Rin had chosen the name, explaining that although her life may be fleeting in comparison to her dog demon lover's, the child would carry her love for both her and her father within her long after the young mother perished; her love would remain forever with Lord Sesshomaru and their daughter. Being a mother certainly gave her purpose.

"Who knew that you and Sesshomaru would get around to having a baby before Inuyasha and I did?" Kagome giggled, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. Her own child was due anytime, and it definitely showed.

"Yeah, it was a shock to us all. I was sure Sesshomaru would be too stuck-up to ever find someone willing to start a family with him," Inuyasha chimed in, dangling his finger in front of Eien's face in a playful gesture.

The irritated yōkai narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. They were tolerant of each other, but to say that they got along would be a stretch. "Silence."

"I'm sure he was just kidding with you, mi'lord. Don't be so angry; you'll cause Eien to become tense." Rin offered her lover a gentle smile, which calmed him down immediately. The young woman had become pregnant soon after the incident under the Sacred Tree, and as a precaution for the safety of her and the unborn child, the small family had moved back to Kaede's village. There, Eien would not only be well-protected, but she would have her Aunt Kagome, her Uncle Inuyasha, her soon-to-be cousin, and many other people willing to offer her love and support. Rin insisted that it would be important for the little one to create bonds with both humans and demons in a healthy environment, and Sesshomaru rather quickly relented to her reasonable suggestion. To think, however, that he would live in a mortal village for any time at all was still beyond his imagination.

"Rin, I hate to ask, but do you think that you could come with Inuyasha and me to check the progress of the baby? It'll only take a second!" the miko pleaded. Her pregnancy hit a snag towards the beginning, and since then, she underwent frequent checkups by either Rin or Kaede.

"Of course I can! Don't feel like a burden!" the young mother replied, beaming at her friend. "Lord Sesshomaru, can you take Eien for a bit while I go with Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha? I promise to be back shortly." Sesshomaru gave a nod in confirmation at his lover's request. She gave their daughter a gentle kiss on her forehead before handing her to him and departing the hut with the miko and the half-demon.

The yōkai stared down at his daughter as she gazed up at him, sparkles in her eyes. "Da…Da…" she gurgled, causing her father to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Hm?" he responded.

"Da…Dada!" Eien happily cooed while she reached up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hair. He sat silently for a moment, taking in the event. It was her first word, and for the first time in his life, he could not help but to give a slight smile.

Sesshomaru sat and entertained his child as thoughts ran through his mind. One day, he would have to explain his past to her—how blindly prideful he had been, how many people he effortlessly killed…Everything, but for now, he only wanted to share with her the good things in life, as Rin had informed to him that he should do. "Little one, there are both humans and demons in this world who will hate you solely for what you are—a half-demon. You carry the blood of your mother and me within you, and it will make you strong in both mind and body. You will face difficult trials, and there are many things in this world that are full of uncertainty; however, there is one thing that you will never have to question, not even for a moment." Eien stared up at her father expectantly with wide eyes, as if she could truly comprehend his words. "You will never have to question your mother's love for you, nor my own. Our love is not bound by time; you will be blessed with it forever."

Yes, many aspects of the world were fleeting, including Rin's life; however, the most beautiful and worthwhile things, such as the love between a once cold-hearted demon and an innocent mortal girl, were, well….

Everlasting.


End file.
